Field of the Invention and Related Art Statement
The present invention relates to a lure plug comprising a plug body in the form of a fish and at least one hook which is movably secured to the plug body.
In ordinary known lure plugs, one or more hooks are hung from a plug body which is shaped as a small fish and the like. In such known lure plugs having hooks exposed out of the plug body, the hooks can hold up fishes at a high probability, but they have the problem that the hooks might be fastened to objects other than fishes.
As is well known, fishes have a habit that they lives near rocks, wood pieces and waterweeds and near the banks where glasses and bushes grow. When the known lure plugs having the exposed hooks are used in such hazardous places, the hooks are readily hold up by these obstacles and anglers lost much more lure plugs. Further if an angler fails the lure casting, the hooks might injure not only the angler per su, but also other persons around him. Moreover, the hooks of known plugs might be coupled with each other and it would be difficult to handle them.
In order to mitigate the above mentioned drawbacks of the known lure plugs there has been proposed another type of lure plug in which one or more hooks are installed within the plug body and when a fish bites the plug body and a tension force is applied to a line, the hooks are projected out of the plug body. However, in such a lure plug, when the plug body is arrested by obstacles and the angler pulls the line, the hooks might be projected out of the plug body and are liable to be picked up by hazards. Once the hooks have projected out of the plug body, they could not return into the position within the plug body unless the angler pushes the hooks within the plug body.